


When You’re Gone

by melodiouswanderer



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, Other, Scent Kink, handjob, pillow humping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-07
Updated: 2018-02-07
Packaged: 2019-03-15 03:32:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13604643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melodiouswanderer/pseuds/melodiouswanderer
Summary: He just missed him so much…(Set in season 3)





	When You’re Gone

**Author's Note:**

> Originally Written on my tumblr sinfultrails

He’d never really felt much when it came to being abandoned. He pushed everything down and moved on, trying to focus on what’s more important before to not think on it, to forget it…

At least….before this he didn’t feel much.

But this….this was different. This wasn’t like his mother leaving or his father disappearing, oh no…

This was something he couldn’t ignore. 

A pain in his chest and an anger that ruptures from his stomach and he couldn’t keep in check around his team. 

Especially when it concerned _him._

He sat in _his_ room, sitting on the familiar bed he’s frequented more times than he can count. The Red Paladin sat quietly in the dim blue glow of the room with his shoulders slumped.

He would wait until the dead of night when everyone was asleep and the mice weren’t around to spot him when he came here. Here he could escape the world for a while and ignore everything outside this room….

He hugged Shiro’s jacket to himself with a sniffle before breathing in the familiar scent. The familiar scent of home, of sweat and wind, of him no matter how faded it was by now. 

Keith breathed softly, _I wish you were here…._

He breathed in more of the scent with a shaky sigh before he slowly slips the jacket on and lays down on the familiar bed and pulled one of Shiro’s pillow to him and hugged it tight. He knows it’s not him….but he can pretend for a little while….

Taking in a deep breath of the faint scent as he slowly slips his hand down and slowly cups between his legs—like how he did it—and bit his lip softly. He gasped quietly as he gropes over his cock through his pants. He tilted his head back slightly gasping and shivering.

“Mmmm…..”

He slipped a leg around the pillow as he slowly pumps himself, going slow and firm as he closed his eyes. His legs shift a bit as he grips on to the sheets under him with a soft gasp. 

Keith closed his eyes, imagining the pillow beside him was a warm body. Something to hold on to, just pretending that Shiro was the one next to him, touching him, lovin—

He shook slightly as he slowly thrust his hips into his hand with a quiet sob, “Hnngh….!” He rubbed himself slowly and gasped blushing as he then unzipped his paint and tugged his half erected member out of his pants into the cool air..

He whimpered and buried his face in it to muffle his moans as he wrapped his legs around the pillow, slowly grinding his cock against it with his cheeks flushing and length throbbing slightly. He reached down and gripped it and pumped it harder with a soft whimper.

“Mmmmm…..aaaah….Shiro…..oooh…..” 

He used his free hand to cover his own mouth as soft warm tears slid from his face.

_It’s not the same…none of this is the same….why aren’t you here with me? Why did you disappear? Where did you go? Why why why why….?  
_

He barely holds back a sob as he trusts his hips a bit harder before pulling his hand away to hump the pillow as he holds it tight. He bit into the fabric whining and trembling as he felt heat pool between his legs, the mix of friction and the faint scent of his lover bringing him closer.

_I miss you so much, why can’t I find you?_

He gasped and gave a muffled wail into the pillow, thighs shaking as he came on the pillow whimpering burying his face in it as the tears break forth.

This….none of this was the same…he was in _his_ room, in _his_ bed, wearing _his_ jacket….

_But he’s not here…..  
_

_He may never be here again…_

Keith bowed his head and sobbed quietly as his body trembled.

_I was finally happy….why…..why did you go….?  
_

_Why did you leave me too Shiro?_


End file.
